


(Doctor) Strange

by duckiedonghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, are markhyuck boyfriends in this, avengers infinity war spoiler, even idk, nct are in diff dorms but in the same building, shout out to fellow marvel/mcu fans, srsly though i mean if you haven’t watched IW by now what u doin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiedonghyuck/pseuds/duckiedonghyuck
Summary: Mark is being uncharacteristically clingy towards Haechan and it has piqued the curiosity of the Dreamies and a few other NCT members.While Haechan doesn’t mind the unusual physical affection from Mark (he loves it, in fact), it would simply be nice to know the reason behind it.





	(Doctor) Strange

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting here and this is also my first nct fanfic. YAY! no, that’s sort of a lie. this is the first nct fic i’d /finished/. i have a nomin one which i started first that still lacks the last scene. i started that one more than a week ago but it’s still... haha. this one, i started one afternoon and i finished it that same night. lol ANYWAY i’d rewatched Avengers 3 and this happened. not beta-ed but enjoy!

! ! ! *italicised bits of dialogue mean that whoever is speaking said those words in english (bc in reality they speak korean so i’m tryina... yaknow)

 

☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆

 

Mark and Haechan are situated on the couch in the living room of the Dream dorm while the other members are in their rooms. Haechan had brought Mark with him on their day off to the said dorm so they could play video games. The dreamies have better games, he’d said.

 

“YES!” The tan boy screams with one fist in the air when he comes in first in their game of Mario Kart. “Aha, as expected, Lee Donghyuck.”

 

“Alright, what do you want? Sushi? A back massage? For me to clean your room?” Mark asks the smug ball of sunshine. Before they started their game, they had agreed that the winner would get something. What that something is, they decided they would work out after the game, so that’s what they are doing now.

 

The younger pouts in thought before his lips form what Mark can only describe as an evil grin.

 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Mark mutters, a little wary. “What is it?”

 

Haechan laughs out loud. “Don’t overreact! I just want—“ he pauses for dramatic effect “—a kiss on the cheek!”

 

“No,” the other refuses in a deadpan tone straight away.

 

“Oh come on. It’s just a kiss on the cheek~ Look at my cute cheek! Isn’t it so kissable?” Haechan pesters while leaning closer so his cheek is in perfect view for Mark to smooch.

 

“Ay~! I don’t want to,” The older of the two whines.

 

“Fine. If you don’t want to then... you’ll be the one getting a kiss!” Haechan dives to Mark’s side of the couch to ‘attack’ him and the latter screams.

 

“Noooo! Save me!” Mark leans back as far as he can as he tries to shove away the other whose lips are puckered with his arms out, trying to grab his face.

 

But then Haechan goes still suddenly and grips the back of the couch with one hand. Mark looks in puzzlement at the other who’s now stiffly sitting and looking down before he moves from his position to get closer to him.

 

“Haechannie?” When he doesn’t get a response, he pokes him on the thigh. “Come on, don’t be dramatic. Fine, I’ll let you do it. Or I’ll be the one to kiss you on the cheek, like you originally wanted.”

 

“M-Mark...” When Haechan looks up, Mark’s eyes widen because the younger really looks unwell. His usually tan face is extremely pale and his facial expression looks somewhere between pained, looking scared and also looking confused. “I feel very... I-I don’t feel g-good.”

 

Mark, a little scared due to the abrupt change in the boy, calls out to the other members, “Guys?! Renjun! JENO??”

 

He tightly grasps the younger’s unnaturally cold hand, “What’s wrong? Does something hurt? Tell me.”

 

“I don’t know,” Haechan replies weakly, truly not knowing what’s going on with his body.

 

“What’s going on?” Jeno asks as he walks into the living room, rubbing his sleep glazed eyes. The other members also exit their rooms, hearing the panicked shouts from the oldest. They all look at the two seated on the couch with perplexed faces.

 

Mark looks up at the members who are all gathered at the spot where the living room meets the hallway that leads to their rooms. “H-Haechan looks really sick and he doesn’t feel good but we can’t figure out why. We should probably call Manager hyu- What?”

 

Mark stops talking when the members’ eyes widen and some gasp, their eyes directed on the spot beside him. He feels the hand in his grip disappear in an odd way, not like if Haechan just pulled away so he looks back to the boy beside him.

 

They all cannot believe what they’re seeing. Starting from his limbs, Haechan’s body is gradually turning into dust.

 

“H-hyung...” Haechan mumbles before completely disappearing into thin air.

 

Mark stares into the spot on the couch where Haechan was just seated in.

 

“What the f-??” He exclaims, shooting up from the couch. He buries a hand in his hair out of pure bewilderment.

 

“Hyung, where did Haechan hyung g-go? I don’t understand...” Jisung’s voice is small when he voices out what they’re all thinking.

 

Mark glances at his dongsaengs and sees their frightened faces.

 

“Do you guys feel w-weird or unwell?” Mark gulps, fearful for the others, but he thankfully gets no nods or yeses back from them.

 

“Haechan?” Mark says into the silent room.

 

“I swear if this is some sort of messed up joke— Yah, Lee Donghyuck!” He shouts at nothing, starting to really panic. The members all look worriedly at him.

 

“Mark hyung, he’s not here. I don’t understand what the hell is going on either but we all saw it. He... he’s gone,” Renjun mutters.

 

Mark’s eyes start to water and his breathing gets ragged. He feels himself start to fall to the floor before everything goes black.

 

—

 

Mark awakens with a gasp, sitting up abruptly in his bed. He looks around the spare room he usually stays at when he wants to sleepover at the Dreamies’ dorm. It’s quite early in the morning; nothing is out of order... but Donghyuck, oh my god!

 

He throws the sheets off his legs and dashes out of the room like a madman, his clothes unkempt and his hair sticking out at odd angles. He hears sizzling coming from the kitchen which indicates someone is cooking, so he rushes there.

 

Jaemin looks up from the fried rice he’s cooking, startled by the older boy’s sudden appearance. “Mark hyung!”

 

“Where’s Donghyuck? Is he- is he actually gone?” Mark asks the pair who’re in the kitchen.

 

“What do you mean?” Jeno responds, completely weirded out by the older’s question and frazzled state.

 

“He’s not here anymore—“ Mark sucks in a breath at Jaemin’s words. “—he is at the 127 dorm. He said last night that he didn’t want to sleepover so he left, remember?”

 

“The 127 dorm?” Mark repeats before hurriedly making his way out the door.

 

“Your shoes, you’re only wearing socks!” Jaemin calls out to the older but he’s already out the dorm.

 

“Aigoo~ So weird,” He mumbles.

 

“Jaemin-aaah,” Jeno whines. “Ignore him. Is our food done? I’m hungry~” He pouts at the boy behind the stove.

 

Jaemin flicks his nose and turns off the stove, “Yes, you baby. It’s done so go grab bowls so we can eat.”

 

—

 

Mark runs to the elevators to go one floor up where the 127 dorm is. He doesn’t even pay mind to the fact that he is only wearing socks, sweats and a big old shirt that has several holes. He’s already come to the realisation that he just had a bad dream (thanks to Jaemin’s response to him earlier), but he still can’t help but feel the extreme need to be near Haechan and see that he is actually there and is okay.

 

When he steps out of the elevator to the intended floor, he runs to their door and punches in the code for the dorm. He wastes no time, not even greeting the 127 hyungs he passes and barges into one of the rooms. 

 

When Mark sees the subject of his distress sleeping safely in his bed, he lets out a relieved sigh.

 

Jaehyun, who was about to head out, raises his eyebrows at the sudden visitor in his and Haechan’s shared room.

 

“What’re you doing here, Mark?” The fair-skinned male questions.

 

“I’m sleeping here,” is the simple reply he gets, no explanations or reasons.

 

Then Mark gets under the sheets with the younger boy and cuddles him.

 

Jaehyun who is very baffled, proceeds to go out to the dining area to tell his fellow members about what just happened.

 

—

 

A little later in the morning, the Dream members pile into their mode of transportation for their first schedule of the day. It’s a fitting scheduled for the clothes that they will be wearing for their upcoming Dream Shows. And as Chenle is about to hop in the van, a hand on his chest stops him.

 

“Let me in first. I’m sitting beside Donghyuck,” Mark says before climbing in.

 

The aforementioned boy is seated at the very backseat of the van which makes the Chinese boy’s brows scrunch. Their hyung doesn’t like sitting at the back of the van so he rarely ever sits there, especially if he has any say in the seating arrangement.

 

Chenle looks questioningly at the others behind him, but they don’t get to say anything when their manager urges them to climb in the van quickly.

 

—

 

When they arrive at the studio type of room where their fitting is scheduled at, the stylist noonas are still arranging some of the clothes on different racks so they wait on the couches off to the side.

 

Haechan is listening to music and staring out the window to his right when Mark plops beside him once again. The latter wordlessly takes off one of his earphones to put in his own ear, hugs his left arm and places his head on the younger’s shoulder.

 

Now Haechan is wondering if Mark is okay. When he woke up for a brief moment earlier this morning to Mark _spooning_  him, he thought he was dreaming. Firstly, because Mark would never normally do that and second, when he woke up for real, the other wasn’t there anymore.

 

However, his dream theory was disproved later when he and Jaehyun were alone in their room and the older had asked, “So did Mark say why he literally just went in here earlier and randomly slept on your bed with you?”

 

He was weirded out but shrugged it off to Mark generally being a little strange, just like when the latter had sat beside him in the one spot in their van that he never liked.

 

Haechan won’t lie and say that the skinship bothers him, it’s quite the opposite. But he’s merely curious as to why this is all happening out of nowhere. The dreamies haven’t said anything and he doesn’t really want to ask Mark directly, so he opts to ask the 127 hyungs.

 

But before he could even device a plan on how he’ll text without Mark seeing his phone and what he’s typing, a stylist noona calls on them to start the fitting.

 

—

 

Hours pass by and the Dream members are currently on a one hour break from their Dream Show rehearsals. They’re resting in the practice room, eating snacks and talking while sitting on the floor.

 

The door to the practice room opens and shows Mark who has just come back from the restroom. 

 

“Can I have a bite?” He asks when he arrives at the corner of the room where the members are chatting, motioning towards the brownie in Renjun’s hand.

 

Renjun reaches out so the other could take a bite then gets a ‘thanks’ in return after.

 

Mark drinks from his bottle of water before announcing, “I’m taking a 15-minute power nap.” 

 

They all expected him to head to the unoccupied couch on the other side of the room for his nap, so they’re all surprised with what he actually does. After he’s put his airpods in, he repositions Haechan’s legs from being crossed to simply being laid in a straight line in front of him. He then lies down sideways with his head on the boy’s lap and closes his eyes. 

 

The tired boy falls asleep in mere seconds with the help of music, drowning out the chatter of the members and the few staff present in the room.

 

Renjun, Jisung and Chenle witness all of that unfold, since they were talking with Haechan beforehand.

 

“ _Oh my gas range_ ,” Chenle blurts out which catches the attention of Jaemin and Jeno who previously had their own separate conversation. “What is up with Mark hyung?”

 

“I’ve noticed he’s been clinging to you all day, sitting beside you, not leaving your side and all.” Renjun comments, looking at Haechan and they all agree.

 

“This morning at home, he was acting out of the ordinary too,” Jaemin supplies. “Jeno and I were in the kitchen when he came running out looking for you, resembling a crazy person.”

 

The six members then start their fun by making up theories as to why Mark’s being clingy towards Haechan. Their theories ranging from ‘Mark is simply feeling extra affectionate today and chose Haechan as his target’ to ‘Mark was abducted by aliens last night and they gave us back a fake Mark Lee.’

 

They stop making up crazy theories when Mark starts to stir, knowing he’s about to wake up.

 

When he does wake up, he sits up, takes his airpods out and rubs his face with his hands.

 

“ _Good morning, Doctor Strange,_ ” Chenle greets him in English. The others laugh and snicker.

 

Mark who is still half asleep so he can’t be bothered to try and figure out the joke, doesn’t say a word. Haechan only rubs the older boy’s back soothingly while chuckling.

 

—

 

Evening has come and Doyoung wanted to treat  ~~his babies~~ 7Dream to dinner to celebrate their upcoming shows, so he they’ve gone out for Korean barbecue. Johnny and Jaehyun invite themselves to their dinner outing which no one is really opposed to.

 

A little bit after they’ve started to eat, Doyoung recalls something and smiles mischievously, “So I heard you’re now into skinship huh, Mark? But only with Donghyuck?”

 

All of Mark’s hopes of his members not pointing out his sudden clinginess to the other boy are lost.

 

“What are you talking about?” He tries to feign cluelessness in that microscopic chance that they might let it go.

 

“You’re a bad liar, Mark. And Renjun and Jaeminnie kindly sent me proof shots earlier. And yes, I’ve shown it to all the other members.”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Mark questions in a high-pitched voice then looks pointedly at the aforementioned two. “Ah, whyyy~?”

 

“We’re all just very curious why you’re suddenly initiating all this skinship with Haechannie,” Johnny adds in. “There must be a reason.  _Tell us_.”

 

“Aish,” Mark decides to give in because everyone is looking at him expectantly.

 

“Uhm… so before bed last night, I decided to watch Avengers: Infinity War. Then when I went to sleep I had a dream,” he pauses, feeling heat creep up his face.

 

“It was a normal day, I was playing video games with Haechan...” Mark then continues to narrate the happenings of his dream while the others listen intently. “... and he disappeared! Faded into nothing like the other characters in the movie. I swear it felt so real and I was just scared! I couldn’t get over it so I guess it made me cling to him all day.”

 

Then the teasing began...

 

“Awww!” Jaehyun reaches across the table and pinches Mark’s red cheek while laughing.

 

“Baby Mark got a bad dream from a superhero movie~” cooed Renjun.

 

“Our Mark hyung is so adorable,” Jaemin says in his ‘cutie’ way and hugs said hyung.

 

The whole table is buzzing with laughter from the teasing remarks.

 

Haechan who’s half of the subject of all of the commotion, of course never turns down a chance to tease Mark.

 

“I knew it! I’m so touched. You really love me!” He makes kissy faces towards Mark who’s sitting on his left.

 

Mark shoves a piece of meat into Haechan’s mouth (not ~that~ piece of meat, folks! get your mind outta the gutter!) to shut him up but it only fuels the cheeky boy.

 

“Oh, you’re feeding me now too? I love you too, Markie~” The younger says, making the others go even crazier with laughter.

 

Mark shoves more food into Haechan’s mouth to stop him from teasing and grumbles while pouting, “I hope you choke.”

 

When the boy actually starts choking though from laughing with all the food in his mouth, Mark is the one who moves the fastest to pour him a cup of water and makes him drink.

 

This results in more cackling and teasing from the members. 

 

An odd day is a normal day for the NCT members, really. But they wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

☆ ~ ☆ ~ 끝 ~ ☆ ~ ☆

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to mark and 7dream *sobs*


End file.
